


The Intercourse of Hermes Trismegistus

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Ball Gag, Erotica, F/F, Intense Sex, Isu Artefact Makes For Great Sex Toy?, Lesbians, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Ripping Clothes, Romance, Saphic, Sapphic Erotica, Silk Bondage, Smut, Strapless Dildo, dildo, feeldoe, gagging, improvised bondage, mild bondage, nipple sucking, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Kassandra has been observing the machinations of Jacob and Evie Frye in London for a time, watching Evie more closely. After an assassination near Parliament, Kassandra gives chase to Evie, taking her back to her residence. When confronted by Kassandra, naked, with the Isu artefact of the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus, Evie is powerless to control herself or her sexual desires. Kassandra is finally able to demonstrate the full power of her staff and its transmogrification...





	The Intercourse of Hermes Trismegistus

They’d met in the middle of a mission. Evie had been scaling a building, locating a Member of Parliament that had been swayed and was working for the Templar Order. Kassandra had been incognito in the streets, wrapped in her feminine yet non-gender specific suit, curling around her plethora of musculature to make her look and feel powerful. She spotted the beautifully dressed Assassin traversing the rooftops of the chimney-swept buildings, running to rendezvous with her marked target. The brother with the top hat was wandering the streets too, a little aways with an Indian man, Kassandra had seen the entire affair. 

Evie Frye pounced from the rooftops of London near Westminster the moment the Rooks had engaged in a brawl in the middle of the road. They caused the distraction. The traffic swerved around Westminster Bridge and caused a collision, yet the police engaged the gangsters, making such a frenzy that it bought the tenacious woman Assassin enough time to make her mark. The politician was unseen as he tumbled to the ground with the woman atop him, smothering him with her entire body as she sunk her hidden blade between his collarbone and jaw. His neck was opened brutishly and from the wound, the street was bathed in his blood. Evie had stood up and fled the scene immediately as her brother (whom Kassandra had later learned was Jacob) bellowed at her over the ruckus of the street brawl. 

One Rook, a young lad with a commoner’s flat cap came at Kassandra, but the magic of the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus, transmogrified into the slim and royal purple walking cane in her grasp had shown her the attack before it transpired. 

Striking the lad down and silencing him with the tip of the Broken Spear of Leonidas, she thwarted him and broke into a chase with Evie. The Frye girl lasted three minutes (enough to escape the carnage at Westminster) before Kassandra found her in the London rooftops again. They engaged in lengthy conversation, and the rest was now behind them as they entered the door of Kassandra’s ‘borrowed’ London residence. Her operations in England demanded a house and status for her to operate. While not a member of the Assassin Order, Kassandra still hunted Templars just like them. 

And just like plenty of the plucky Assassins, Kassandra was biting her lips as she observed Evie while the brunette (with slightly darker crimson hair rather than brown) looked around the rustic apartment floor.

“You’ve been in London long then I take it, Lady Kassandra?” Evie asked, looking at the vanity with the assortment of tonics and accompaniments. A paste of rouge and of lighter magenta laced the table with sprays of perfume that Evie handled as she looked. 

Kassandra was behind the changing wall nearer the bathroom door, removing her tie and suit jacket, the waistcoat followed and she kicked off her flat shoes. Evie’s accent hit her correctly, and the Eagle Bearer found herself tingling at the way the English broad pronounced the ‘A’. She elongated it, something the Greek-born heroine was not nearly used to despite her twenty-two hundred years of wandering through and saving the Earth. She’d heard almost every accent imaginable, and yet none made her feel as turned on as Evie’s rougher London dialect. Her hair was reflecting Kassandra also, from the angle of the vanity and bathroom mirrors. Kassandra saw the adorable freckles on Evie’s face and the delightful paleness to her cheeks, with the hint of rose underneath. Her neck sublime, as well as the openness of her undershirt, and the blackness of her outer corset. Evie’s wardrobe made Kassandra slightly jealous but the old misthios knew she would rather sport butcher articles of clothing as opposed to dresses. Kassandra hadn’t donned a gown since her days in Greece. 

“Only a number of weeks, I’m in the city on business, and I rarely have time to meet new people,” Kassandra called back as she undid the buttons of her white shirt and opened it up to air her bosom, feeling tight from the wrappings she bound herself in. The male-tailored suits she wore did not work for her expansive breasts but worked well with her muscular dimensions at other times. “I confess that you and I work in similar professions, Evie.”

“You must get lonely then…” Evie answered rather quickly. 

Kassandra brought out the fog watch from her pocket, made of an impossibly exquisite and shimmering gold. It looked to be of the purest quality, impractical of the time. As Kassandra looked around the surface of it, she seemed to feel sad, detached and departed from the world around her. It was understandable. The watch in her palm, the transmogrified Staff of Eden her birth father had given her after her tasks were done for her, had the potential to make her live forever. 

Eternity, Immortality, in the palm of her hands. With Evie just beyond the changing board, observing all the pretty things on the vanity counter, it made Kassandra’s legs turn to jelly.

“Yes…” Kassandra found her Greek tongue slither without thinking. “Very lonely.”

Kassandra had not been with anyone since the three women that made her heart pound back in ancient Greece - Odessa, Daphnae, and more than the rest, Kyra. But they were completely gone now. Their bodies returned to the earth. 

“Any associates? That I should be worried about walking in on us like this, Lady Kassandra?” She heard Evie asking again from the vanity. 

In her hand, Kassandra felt the swelling of power surging through the watch. It was morphing before her, the powerful Isu artefact returning to its original form. From the watch, it became the spear that had carried her from Ancient Greece through the two millennia to now, Victorian Britannia. From the fog watch came the immaculate Staff of Hermes Trismegistus, the Staff of Eden.

Kassandra walked from behind the board, shirtless, with just the buttoned-up suit trousers of an English aristocrat covering her. The same and familiar braid she sported in Greece draped over her left shoulder, as it had done for over twenty-two hundred years, and she displayed the Staff of Eden to Evie. 

“There will be no one to disturb us, Evie Frye. I dwell in London alone, not for the Assassins, but for myself, and for this.”

“That is a Staff of Eden, like the Papal Sceptre in the fourteen hundreds, yes?” The Frye woman asked, remembering her Assassin history, the exploits of Ezio Auditore in Italy against Rodrigo Borgia.

“Not just that…” Kassandra alluded, as she held out the spear, and it changed again. In the blink of an eye, it was altered into the shape of a Piece of Eden, like the Apple that had been documented so many times. “The Staff of Hermes Trismegistus is one of the most powerful artefacts of the First Civilisation to ever exist. While you Assassins and the Templars war over Apples, I protect it. And in turn…” She struggled on the final clause of her speech.

Evie bridged the gap between the two, reaching with both hands. One of the Frye’s palms came to the Staff, her fingers curling around the stem above where Kassandra held the spear, the second hand came to the strong woman’s waist - no, to her bosom, gently holding Kassandra there. “How long have you been observing me here, in London?” She asked Kassandra slightly quieter than she meant. Suddenly it dawned on the plucky Assassin woman that the powerful heroine before her was more than she seemed. As Evie felt her breast, took her hand from the staff and wrapped it around Kassandra’s waist, she felt a withering sense of time in the handsome woman’s flesh. A sense of sand to her stature, and the weight of the world upon her shoulders. The Shroud of Eden in her breast pocket hummed. Evie knew she shouldn’t have it, that Jacob, self-proclaimed Grand Master of the Assassin Brotherhood in England, had forbidden use of it. But Evie had it regardless, in case of ambush or confrontation with the remainder of Starrick’s Templar horde. He was dead, but his footmen were very much not. Evie pulled the Shroud out and wrapped it like a rope around the pair of them. 

“What is this?” Kassandra asked, feeling the smoother than possible fabric wrapping around her and Evie. 

“A Shroud of Eden. You’re not the only one with an artefact of Gods.”

“The Staff is no ordinary treasure, Evie,” Kassandra reminded her, still not courageous enough to tell the woman the full extent of the qualities her father’s heirloom had granted to her. “The Staff of Hermes Trismegistus…”

“Can grant its wielder eternity. Immortality. There are such things as legends, Kassandra… The Eagle Bearer. Misthios of Sparta?” The Frye woman leered, smiling as she tied the Shroud around them both, pulling them closer together. The artefact still in Kassandra’s hand, still in the shape of an Apple of Eden, glitched, and became the spear once again. It enveloped the pair of them in a bath of glorious and impossible energy. 

They looked into each other's eyes as the golden swelling of divine energy surrounded them. It penetrated through Evie and through Kassandra, creating a silver connection, visibly, between them as they stood closer, their bodies so close to touching. It bound them together. Kassandra planted the rod into the floorboards of the small bedroom and without moving, the windows all closed violently, their curtains too, until the women were swimming in darkness. The golden glow of the Staff and Shroud of Eden was ethereal and godly, painting them in a beautiful and splendorous golden light. Kassandra looked like a goddess to Evie’s eyes and she an archangel to the thousands-years-old misthios.

“You are more incredible a woman than I had observed, Evie Frye.”

“And you a more beautiful one that I could have ever have imagined, Kassandra.”

Without saying anything more, as the golden shimmers from the Isu technology in their fingers spat out beams of transcendent light all around the dim room, creating a technological dance of lights, Kassandra leaned down and joined her lips with Evie’s, kissing her closely. From where it had been, Kassandra brought her only free hand to Evie’s cheek and cupped her adorable face while she kissed her deeply, lavishing her exquisite lips with sapphic attention. Memories of Lesbos and the society of women the Greeks had birthed came flashing to the woman out of time, and Kassandra felt a little faith in the species of woman as she exchanged physical attraction and intimacy with Evie, with a person for the first time in millennia. 

The Shroud took the weight from Kassandra’s shoulders and made her feel revitalised, able to worship this Assassin’s body. The Staff of Hermes snapped into an ornate bracelet around Kassandra’s cuff as she pushed against Evie, the Shroud keeping them conjoined. The smaller lady stumbled back and soon they were against the drawer and tablet of the vanity near the rear of the room. Kassandra could not stop the tug of the need for intimacy. 

She hoisted little Evie Frye up by her haunches and planted her bottom on the counter of the simple vanity. All the while, Evie Frye let her fight melt into herself and allowed the powerful, gorgeous amazon make prayer to her own body. 

With the Shroud of Eden still around them, keeping them together, Evie’s hands moved from Kassandra’s round and beautiful breasts. She struggled at her own corset and began to snap the cloisters from it, letting the beautiful body cage fall back and trickle down to the floor. With it gone, Kassandra took the cue and clawed at Evie’s blouse. She practically ripped it apart at Evie’s chest and exposed her beautiful breasts, which spilt from the tatters of the linen. They paused for a breath moment, Kassandra’s breath like a smouldering ember from her mouth, and Evie so taken aback and melting at the other woman’s touch, they dared not continue without a parting moment. 

Layed on the table of the vanity, meek and submissive, Evie was fully consumed by Kassandra’s advances, her wishes for intimacy, for sex, the smaller woman was completely crippled weakly. 

“More…” Evie breathed out heavily, reaching for Kassandra’s hands and rooting them to her chest. “Touch me more, Kassandra… I want you.”

Kassandra was helpless before Evie Frye’s wanting pleas, and fell upon her once again, pulling the ripped blouse completely off of the woman. The dress skirt followed until Evie was nude down to her tights and knickers, while Kassandra remained in her suit trousers. Her masculine handsomeness combined with her innate femininity did only to make Evie more of a mess underneath her as the pair continued to kiss, touch and lavish each other's bodies with physical worship.

There came a half-second pause, enough for the needy Assassin to wrap her legs completely around Kassandra’s bottom and pull her in forward, her arms snaking to Evie’s bosom as the Frye’s ran up Kassandra’s back. 

Evie was even needier by the second, running her sharp nails down the ancient woman’s back, dragging grooves into the well-toned flesh and making Kassandra groan in exquisite pain from the marks. She drew blood, well and painfully, but with the Shroud of Eden wrapped between the pair, the wounds sealed within seconds and the blood disappeared. Kassandra was amazed by it but was still focused on Evie’s dark and piercing eyes, haunting her through the golden dazzles from the Pieces of Eden.

Hands came for Kassandra’s loins, pulling at the buttons and strap until her trousers were loose and falling to her ankles, revealing her lace and rose-cream knickers, along with the suspender belt to her gorgeous and black stockings. 

“Are those your knickers or are you just happy to see me?” Evie breathed in a joke as her hand came up against the contained mound of Kassandra’s veiled folds. 

Kassandra brought her hands to Evie’s and removed them from her body. Once both the Assassin’s wrists were in one hand, the misthios pulled a slender strip of rose-pink silk from her vanity drawer and bound Evie’s hands. With the remainder, she suspended the limbs up from the top ornament of the vanity mirror, until Evie was restrained. “London’s most talented Assassin does not know when to keep her lips sealed it seems. So I’ll do it for her…”

The Shroud of Eden was pulled away from them both, and set inside the vanity drawer, but from it, Kassandra pulled another curiosity - a ball of smooth and cured leather in the middle of what appeared to be a strap of equally cured and well-maintained leather. A gag, that soon entered Evie’s mouth and made it hard to talk, or make any noise aside from a gurgle or melodious moan. The noises the Assassin began to make were euphoric to Kassandra as she fastened the buckle behind Evie’s head, keeping the gag well placed between her plump and perfect lips.

“Perfect, now those pretty lips can only serve for me to look at them. So nice and full, Evie…” Kassandra teased, tormented the artful Assassin, as she harshly spanked the woman’s inner thigh. 

Kassandra stepped away from the now bound and restrained Evie Frye, holding out her wrist, where the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus had formed a simple and golden band. Without speaking, the bracelet began to shift and morph as the Staff had done multiple times. Kassandra was demonstrating the extents of its power. As well as her own. 

From the wristband, from the Staff, formed a new shape, unfamiliar to Evie and innovative, still shimmering and swimming golden. The same honey-like glazing light beamed from it, splitting the air of the room. The new shape was anatomical and clinical, correct, sleek and generous in the smoothness it portrayed to Evie’s mesmerised eyes. It was a phallus, with a lithesome configuration and a creamy curvature. The shaft was generous, flowing from a bulbous tip down inches to a base with another swelling, but leading to a nodule up from that, so that the instrument the Piece of Eden had become looked like an artistic impression of a loose right angle. 

“I’m going to pleasure you, as we did in the Greek World. Like a woman should be pleasured… by another of her ilk, Evie Frye,” Kassandra beautifully told her bound lover, stroking the smoothness of her cheek. With a spike of sentiment in her heart and throbbing of a sapphic tendency in her amygdala, Kassandra leaned over Evie’s bound body and nipped at her bosom, sucking on one of her bare and perky peaks. 

Miss Frye let out a muzzled moan, deep and furrowing, like a held down nag. Her legs twitched as Kassandra’s hands came to her crotch, tearing at the seams of her stockings and making a wide, open hole. The entrance to Evie’s knickers was expanding all the while, with ripping sounds stripping at the open air while Kassandra continued to suck Evie’s nipples, and fondle her round and supple breasts. Shivers rippled through Evie’s body, coursing through her the more Kassandra touched the space between her juddering thighs. Wetness drooled from all around the ball of the gag between her teeth and Evie was helpless as it slithered onto her upper bust, messing her as Kassandra continued to sip at her nipples. The more and more the bodily worship ensued, the more Kassandra physically adored the Assassin’s body, the more the bound killer wanted to scream, cry out in the immeasurable pleasure, but the gag silenced her further and the silk at her wrists drove her into a sluttish frenzy as she struggled with Kassandra at her breasts.

Finally, while still burying her face and lips into the incredibly soft and angelic, pillowy cloud that was Evie’s bosom, Kassandra pulled down her knickers, letting them fall down the curve of her tight rear and drop to her ankles. With them gone, the golden phallus, the morphed Staff of Eden came to Kassandra’s open and parted lower lips, a waterfall of shimmering wetness. 

The walls reflected the flowing river of golden light, shimmering as the instrument became coaxed in Kassandra’s wetness. While still adorning Evie with attention, prompting her struggle all the more in the silk and gag, the misthios plunged the shorter, more bulbous nub into herself, holding it in her folds proudly. Taking a step back, gasping a little, Kassandra displayed herself for Evie. 

Black stockings draping her toned thighs and calves hoisted to her lacy suspender belt atop her navel. Her bare and ripped abdomen, chiselled by angels, with gorgeous breasts and strong shoulders. Her arms looked like perfectly harmonized and splendorous jacks. And beyond all else, nestled between Kassandra’s well defined and brawny thighs, was a shaft and head made of golden material, glistening a bright and godly sheen. It made the desirable heroine a picturesque statue of incredible power. 

Crippled weak, Evie spread her thighs all the more, the wetness flooding from her and completely soiling her undergarments. It was enough to reveal, under her lingerie, well defined and soaking folds, petaled open like a craving lotus, in need of penetration from Kassandra’s prick.

“Beg no more, you beautiful Assassin… I am here… I am yours, we commit to this act in the presence of godly machines…” Kassandra softly sung to the gagged Evie Frye, bring her hand to cup the restrained woman’s cheek equally as softly, and holding her hips strongly as she positioned her golden instrument. 

Looking down at Evie’s flooded knickers, Kassandra pulled them to the side, almost ripping them too as she gripped the golden rod and slid it up and down the slit of Evie’s folds, torturing the Assassin further as the head grew sleek with moisture. After seconds of torment, Kassandra gave a low and dominant laugh before propping her toy at Evie’s opening and pushed with her hips. 

The curved head disappeared inside Evie, and the long and tender shaft followed. The golden glow was not consumed, and between both of their mounds, an incredible and godly light maintained its glow, even through the tones of flesh and deep crevasse of both the women. The divine feeling shaft bathed them both in celestial light. Kassandra moaned earthly and lowly, a primal grunt as she felt the sensation working through the instrument. 

The Piece of Eden had to remain on her person at all times to maintain her immortal life. 

This was by far the most inventive use of it she had ever experienced, and it seemed as if she was intimately connected to Evie through more than the phallus inserted in both of them.

Shivers, fretting like a leaf in a gust, Evie was writhing in the bath of pleasure as Kassandra held her hips with a powerful grip and a godly strength, letting the bound woman know she would protect her and guard her as she made love to her temple-like body. The golden glow of the instrument projected deep inside of the Assassin, only to retract as Kassandra moved her hips expertly physically. She was a rotary mill worker, with bare breasts and exposed, handsome arms, those of a lumber worker that Evie wanted more than anything to touch. She resisted against the silk around her wrists ever more, as Kassandra dipped her hand to Evie’s open vulva. She was so wet, so soaked with her own wondrous secretion, Kassandra slipped, continuing to pump the instrument of the Isu deep into her lover. 

Between her gorgeous and exposed labia, feeling the youth and flowing energies of the Piece of Eden, Evie felt the addition of Kasandra’s fingers, stroking her tender flesh, her vulva, her labia again and again, until the stroking and tender fingers came to her perky and stimulated clitoris. Sharp shootings, fantastic impressions of tumultuous gratification flickered all over Evie’s body as she writhed once again, rocking her head back and screaming into the leather ball in her gob, making her lips pucker and her saliva drool all the more down to her bare chest. Her forehead was wetted with sweat and her flesh boiled as Kassandra made more love to her body. She could not keep any control over her faculties. Kassandra made her frame sing with such intense satisfaction, it was like wildfire all inside her body. 

The ancient misthios felt it too, inside her budding and seeping vagina, her folds leaking from honey-like waters as the instrument seemed to vibrate incredibly inside of her. The artefact was reading her mind, connecting her to all of Evie’s emotions and reactions. When Kassandra made a thrust, plunging the head and shaft of the golden rod into her lover, they both felt the intense sensations of it. Kassandra was heaving and moaned for the pair of them, so audibly her sounds made Evie shudder even more. 

Kassandra broke. Her hand darting for Evie’s bindings and tearing at the strip of velvet that had her against the vanity ornament. With her wrists free but still bound together, Evie hooped her hands around Kassandra’s collarbone, holding her close and pressing her breasts to the Eagle Bearer’s. Her mouth was wet but Evie was moaning again and again in repetitions as Kassandra sheathed her blade in and out of her.

Faster, faster, neverending, moaning and heaving as she gripped the soaking back of her lover, Kassandra could not control herself as she felt each pulse of pleasure throughout both of their bodies. 

The Piece of Eden had cast a sexual spell over the pair of them, to share their reactions from its penetration. Evie was barely holding on, still huffing a gassy series of breaths as she became filled with the golden shaft, again and again, loving the feeling of the smooth and glorious head running along the grooves of her inner walls. She was buckling.

“Stay with me, Evie,” Kassandra told her, snapping her back to the reality she was living through. The misthios heaved her up from the vanity counter, hoisting her into the air and resting her gently on the bedding. 

The head of the instrument came into her again, and Kassandra held herself strongly over Evie, biting at the silk and letting the Assassin freely move her appendages once more. With her strong hands, Kassandra places Evie’s hands on her breasts, covering them. 

“You want these… I know… Let me… pay worship to your beautiful body, Evie. The body I have sought for weeks…”

The sultry tone drove Evie madder, and she rocked her hips to meet the base of the connective between both of their openings. They were tripping so close, Evie could feel how incredible her lover was feeling, their emotions swimming together in a hot spring pool thanks to the Piece of Eden influencing them and melding them together. 

Faster. Faster. Closer. Oh so close. And then, all at once. Heat and flush and waters and intense constriction, contractions, pulsating pleasure. Stars sparkled into Evie’s eyes as she felt the insane satisfaction passing through her like an earthquake. 

Leaping from the heights of Big Ben or flying through the air in a leap of faith from the top of the Tower of London was nothing compared to what was coursing through her now. Kassandra was flooding her mind.

She felt an absence inside of her, but an incredible warmth next to her. Kassandra moved her to the pillows. 

Evie cuddled the mass of warrior woman lying next to her, as the clothes slipped off of her completely and she was naked, under a duvet of bedding. All became fuzzy, and Evie fell asleep, Kassandra wrapped in her arms.

Waking, Evie Frye felt nothing. There was no one in the bed, no one else in the room. Kassandra was gone.

“Fuck.”

The vanity draw flew from the piece itself and soared across the room, colliding finally with the wall. The Shroud was gone. Kassandra has taken it. “No!” Evie screamed at the top of her lungs into the empty room. Kassandra was gone, with the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus and the Shroud of Eden. The very artefact that Evie and Jacob had spent years battling Crawford Starrick over. All of that fight, now stolen by a legend, a myth. Evie ripped at her flowing hair. 

She looked all over the room, eventually coming upon a folded up note on the bedside table, written in a scrawl that Evie prayed to God was Kassandra’s handwriting. It was in English, which was not surprising - Kassandra was over two thousand years old and had walked most of the known world by now most probably. Assassin Brotherhood records showed her operating during Altair's assault for the Apple of Eden in Masyaf and the Holy Land, during Ezio Auditore’s rampage through Renaissance Italia against the syndicate of Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia, and during the escapades of both Edward and Connor Kenway in the West Indies centuries prior. Kassandra had seen it all, yet never fought for the Assassins. Evie could not understand why she would steal the Shroud now. 

The note explained all. 

‘Beautiful Evie Frye. Seeing your Assassin Brotherhood throughout the ages, from its inception under Bayek in Egypt, I know who you fight, and what technology you both covet. The Templars are much like an enemy I fought in Greece millennia ago, and therefore, I seize all I can, to protect the world from the threat of chaos and new order. You know what the Staff of Hermes does, but not what it is for. That is why I leave you, and why one day I hope and trust fate will choose our paths to intersect again. 

‘The Staff protects the secrets of Atlantis, and with it, with this immortality, I serve alone as its protector, until I find her - Layla - A woman the ancient god of Alethia told me will take the Staff after me. The Shroud you call of Eden, it is too powerful for both the Assassins or the Templars. I will have them find a decoy, that which the Staff will conjure for me. I have done this throughout history - Altair’s Apple, Ezio’s Apple, Rodrigo Borgia’s Staff, Edward. All of them have eventually made their way to me, and the Templars foolishly believe their copies to be real. All Pieces of the Isu must be sealed within Atlantis. I am sorry I had to steal the Shroud. It is the only way.

‘One day, I pray to the Gods you understand, and that we can meet again. I will miss you with all my heart. Evie, you are the only one I have been with since the women of my own time. I trust we will see each other once again. As your Ezio said in Italy - Vittoria Agli Assassini.’

Weeping, Evie pulled the lighter from the table that Kassandra had left and put the parchment to the flame. The Templars could never know of Kassandra if they didn’t already. Evie would not betray her, she would tell Jacob the Templars had the Shroud. They believed they did, or would soon. Evie had a more important commitment.

She would wait to see Kassandra again, she knew the Eagle Bearer had a greater destiny than the war between Assassins and Templars. Evie felt a swelling in her heart for the woman now gone. She was important enough to have shared, in some small part, the destiny of Kassandra.


End file.
